


second chance at love

by mayoho



Series: Fictober 2020 [10]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Reunion, post the mountain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: But of the platonic sort.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Fictober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015945
Kudos: 14





	second chance at love

“Jaskier, I–fuck.”

Jaskier pursed his lips and idly studied his nails, covertly waiting for Geralt’s expression to settle into his particular, self-directed scowl.

“You’ll have to do a bit better than that, I think. You did treat me extraordinarily unfairly. But I am a reasonable person. I will accept a hug in lieu of a verbal apology. Mind, it’s got to be a proper hug–”

Jaskier was only barely prepared for the speed at which he was yanked against the solid bulk of Geralt’s chest, but he settled easily, mirroring the tight cross of Geralt’s arms behind his back.

**Author's Note:**

> At some point, it became something of a game to make as many of these romance prompts platonic as possible.


End file.
